Lena
Lena is a Nordic pure-blooded Vampire who appears in Underworld: Blood Wars. She is the Nordic Coven’s greatest warrior and the daughter of Vidar. She is one of the protagonists of Underworld: Blood Wars. Background Lena was born into the Nordic Coven and is the daughter of the coven leader, Vidar. When she was young, her father took her to the chamber where the Vampires of her coven went through a special cocooning process, that allows them to reach what they call the 'Sacred World' and gain more knowledge and abilities. Lena states she was initially skeptical, but after going to the 'Sacred World' for the first time, her eyes were opened to new possibilities and views. She has been to the 'Sacred World' many times since and has grown in power and wisdom over the years. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Thomas sends Selene and David to visit Lena in her castle in the north to ask her for assistance in the war against Marius. The Nordic Coven had been staying out of the war, but Selene’s arrival brought the Nordic vampires into the war. During the attack by Marius's Army, Lena fights alongside David against several Lycans with David saving her life at one point before the Lycans ultimately retreat. Lena provides Selene with additional powers through a cocooning process used by the Nordic vampires. After reviving Selene, Selene may have given Lena some of her blood off-screen, turning her into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Later, during the Eastern Coven battle, she arrives alongside Selene and other Nordic Coven's warriors and is seen fighting in the sunlight, unmasked unlike the other Nordic Vampires. This may be due to her being a Hybrid at that time, or it might be because she gained sunlight resistance after undergoing the cocooning process many times. At the end of the film, she becomes one of the three new Vampire Elders. Personality Lena is depicted as being a calm and wise woman, who rather surprisingly for a Vampire, seems to prefer a pacifist approach and is shown to be quite compassionate towards others, offering advice and guidance. She is intuitive and quite spiritual, holding great respect for the so-called 'Sacred World' revered by the Nordic Coven, and respecting the traditions of her people. Lena is a formidable fighter and in spite of her generally peaceful nature, she will not shy from using violence to protect her coven if there is no other solution. Relationships Vidar Lena seems to have a positive relationship with her father. She states that as a child, she was skeptical of her father's reverence for the 'Sacred World', but after her own eyes were opened to it, she came to greatly respect Vidar's wisdom. Selene Lena seems slightly wary of Selene at first, due to her reputation as a ruthless Death Dealer. However, after 'reading' Selene's soul, she appears to empathise with her due to her many personal losses and extends compassion and guidance. After Selene is mortally wounded, Lena cocoons her in an apparent attempt to save her, restoring her to life and granting her new abilities. She also accepts Selene's blood, becoming a Corvinus Strain Hybrid, and willingly fights alongside her in battle, indicating she has come to trust and respect Selene. Powers and Abilities As a Vampire, Lena possesses all the strengths and weaknesses of her specie. As a member of the Nordic Coven, Lena appears to have a strong connection with the so called 'Sacred World' which seems to grant her some more unusual abilities that are exclusively found within that coven. After, presumably, being turned by Selene into a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her strength, speed and regeneration were further enhanced and she becomes immune to sunlight. However, she is still slightly inferior to Selene, presumably because Selene is an older and much more experienced fighter. *'Superhuman Strength': Lena is one of the oldest Vampires of the Nordic Coven and an enhanced Nordic Vampire. She is capable of engaging multiple superhuman foes at once and even hold back a transformed Lycan with only one arm. After becoming a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, her strength is further enhanced. Currently she is one of the strongest Vampires alongside Selene and David, and her strength is greater than the first Elders. *'Superhuman Endurance and Healing': Lena also have the Vampire's natural resistance to endure damage and heal injuries faster than humanly possible. *'Superhuman Speed': For having passed through the Sacred Ritual many times, Lena is capable of reaching a new, almost supernatural, level of speed, she displays the ability of moving swiftly from one place to another faster than the eye can see, similar to teleportation, leaving only an spectral trail on her path making her movements even more difficult to keep track of. *'Soul Reading': Lena can also see the memories, characteristics, personality and feelings of others. She was able to describe important events of Selene's life that only she could have known. *'Foresight': Lena seemingly has the ability to see the future and important events that might take place. She prophesied that Eve's existence will bring more battles and deaths; and used this same ability to guide Selene, stating that the only way to keep her daughter safe is by finding her inner peace and fulfiling her destiny as an Vampire Elder. *'UV Immunity': Lena is immune to UV light, shown when at the battle of the Eastern Coven she arrive at daytime and fights in the sunlight. This was caused either by undergoing the cocooning process many times, or by Selene giving Lena some of her blood, turning her into a Corvinus-Strain Hybrid. Trivia * The name Lena can be the Scandinavian form of the names Elena, Helena or Helen, which means "bright", "shining" or "the bright one". * It is stated that all vampires that go through the cocooning ritual have their superhuman abilities enhanced, however, Lena is the only Nordic vampire that displays such abilities through the film. Gallery Lena rencontre David et Sélène.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.43.25_-2017.05.15_23.39.12-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.43.37 -2017.05.02 21.35.06-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.48.01 -2017.05.02 21.30.42-.jpg Blood Wars wraps.jpg|Lena cocooning a female vampire Blood Wars blonde vampire.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.48.07_-2017.02.28_10.11.15-.jpg Lena cocoone une vampire 2.png Lena parle avec Sélène 1.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.48.44_-2017.02.28_10.12.07-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.49.06_-2017.02.28_10.12.34-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_00.48.57_-2017.05.15_23.39.45-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.49.06 -2017.03.17 23.07.00-.jpg Lena parle avec Sélène 8.png Tumblr olbxdpEBhF1r2aobgo3_500.gif Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.44.01 -2017.04.24 17.43.48-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.50.50 -2017.04.24 18.04.47-.jpg Blood Wars vampire.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.52.23 -2017.06.25 10.23.14-.jpg Lena vs Lycans 1.png David & Lena.png Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 00.53.44 -2017.04.26 16.30.44-.jpg Blood Wars lycans.jpg Lena & David regardent les Lycans.png Lena & Vidar 2.png Lena cocoone Sélène.png David place Sélène dans l'eau avec Lena 2.png David place Sélène dans l'eau avec Lena 3.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.02.15_-2017.04.26_15.18.14-.jpg|Lena and Vidar Lena au combat 1.png Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.13.24_-2017.07.02_15.00.18-.jpg Underworld - Blood Wars (2016).mp4 snapshot 01.21.25 -2017.03.17 19.36.16-.jpg Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).mp4_snapshot_01.13.30_-2017.06.26_14.54.26-.jpg Tumblr olabhhlWr91r2aobgo4_500.gif Card game Lena.jpg|Lena in Underworld card game fr:Lena Category:Characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Elders Category:Vampire Council members Category:Pure-borns Category:Alive Category:Hybrids